Nightsblood Scion
Retool of the Dragon Disciple Alignment: Nightsblood Scions can be of any alignment, although they tend to be more evil than good. Hit Die: d12. 'Requirements' To qualify to become a Nightsblood Scion, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Skills: '''Knowledge (religion) 5 ranks. '''Languages:''' Necril. '''Spellcasting:' Ability to cast 1st-level arcane spells without preparation. If the character has sorcerer levels, he must have the Nightsblood bloodline . If the character gains levels of sorcerer after taking this class, he must take the Nightsblood bloodline . 'Class Skills The Nightsblood Scion's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Diplomacy (Cha), Knowledge (all skills taken individually) (Int), Perception (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), and Stealth (Dex). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. 'Table: Nightsblood Scion' 'Class Features' All of the following are class features of the Nightsblood Scion prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Nightsblood Scion gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Spells per Day At the indicated levels, a Nightsblood Scion gains new spells per day as if he had also gained a level in an arcane spellcasting class he belonged to before adding the prestige class. He does not, however, gain other benefits a character of that class would have gained, except for additional spells per day, spells known (if he is a spontaneous spellcaster), and an increased effective level of spellcasting. If a character had more than one arcane spellcasting class before becoming a Nightsblood Scion , he must decide to which class he adds the new level for purposes of determining spells per day. Heir to the Blood A Nightsblood Scion adds his level to his sorcerer levels when determining the powers gained from his bloodline. If the Nightsblood Scion does not have levels of sorcerer, he instead gains bloodline powers of the Nightsblood bloodline, using his Nightsblood Scion level as his sorcerer level to determine the bonuses gained. This ability does not grant bonus spells to a sorcerer unless he possesses spell slots of an appropriate level. Such bonus spells are automatically granted if the sorcerer gains spell slots of the spell's level. Midnight King’s Fortitude (Su) The nightsblood scion gains a measure of the toughness granted to the Midnight Kings. At 1st, 4th, and 7th levels, a nightsblood scion gains an increase to the character's existing natural armor (if any), as indicated on Table: Nightsblood Scion. These armor bonuses stack. Ability Boost (Ex) The Scion is giving in to the power of the blood and it strengthens him. As a Nightsblood Scion gains levels in this prestige class, his ability scores increase as noted on Table: Nightsblood Scion. These increases stack and are gained as if through level advancement. Bloodline Feat Upon reaching 2nd level, and every three levels thereafter, a Nightsblood Scion receives one bonus feat, chosen from the Nightsblood bloodline's bonus feat list. Energy Drain (Su) At 3rd level, a Nightsblood Scion gains the energy drain ability when he uses his Grave Touch bloodline ability. By making a touch attack as a standard action, he bestows one negative level on the target (two levels on a critical hit). The Nightsblood Scion gains 5 temporary hit points for each negative level he bestows on an opponent. These temporary hit points last for a maximum of 1 hour. The DC to remove this negative level is 10 + the Nightsblood Scion ’s class level + her spellcaster ability modifier. At 6th level, this touch attack bestows two negative levels (four on a critical hit). Lifesense (Su) At 5th level, the Nightsblood Scion gains lifesense with a range of 30 feet. The Nightsblood Scion can feel the lifeblood coursing through the veins of living creatures around him. He usually does not need to make Perception checks to notice and pinpoint the location of creatures within range of his lifesense ability, provided that he has line of effect to that creature. Any opponent the Nightsblood Scion cannot see still has total concealment against him, and the Nightsblood Scion still has the normal miss chance when attacking foes that have concealment. Visibility still affects the movement of a creature with lifesense . A creature with lifesense is still denied its Dexterity bonus to Armor Class against attacks from creatures it cannot see. At 10th level, the range of this ability increases to 60 feet. Blood Sovereign (Sp) At 7th level, your blood has become so potent that you can briefly assume the true form of the Midnight Kings. Once per day, you apply the Vampire template to your character for 1 minute per your effective sorcerer levels for your Nightsblood bloodline. At 10th level, apply the Vampire and Vampire Lord templates to your character. You may use this ability twice per day. This is a polymorph spell-like ability. Your caster level for this effect is your effective sorcerer level for your Nightblood bloodline. If you already possess the Vampire template or the Vampire Lord template, this ability has no effect. Will of the Heart’s Blood (Su) At 9th level, it becomes easier for the Nightsblood Scion to endure even the rigors of bodily destruction. He can draw forth a measure of heart’s blood, magically infused with his terrible will to live forever. If you possess this blood from the Scion, you may cast Resurrection even without his corpse or piece of his body when he died. If the Nightsblood Scion has the Vampire or Vampire Lord templates, he may be brought back to unlife using True Resurrection with the heart’s blood as an extra material component.